Remote speaker microphones are generally used with portable radios used by emergency workers, tour operators, and the like. Such remote speaker microphones generally convey audio from the radio through a speaker. Furthermore, the remote speaker microphone is often worn, via a clip, adjacent to a shoulder of a user, for easy access of use. However, when the user of the remote speaker microphone is in certain situations, for example a police officer speaking with the public, and the like, or a tour operator using a public-address system, the audio from the remote speaker microphone can be inappropriate and/or unwanted and/or interfere with the public-address system. Presently, a user manually blocks the speaker of the remote speaker microphone either by placing a hand, or wrist, over the speaker and/or by pressing the speaker into their shoulder. In both instances, the user can still hear the audio, but it is greatly muted because of the pressure they apply to the speaker.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.